


Some Fun

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lincoln And Rita have some fun.





	

"I'm home from school!" Lincoln announced, closing the front door behind him. When nobody answered, he shrugged and walked into the kitchen. His sisters often had extracurricular activities during the week and he just figured everyone was busy with something. Smiling to himself, Lincoln was determined to enjoy an afternoon free from the noise and prying eyes of his family. Grabbing a comic book from his backpack and a sandwich from the fridge, Lincoln began shedding articles of clothing as he walked into the living room, kicking off his pants just as he got to the sofa, only to have his heart leap out of his chest at the sight in front of him.

His mother was snoring quietly on the couch, laying down on her stomach with her butt sticking up in the air, presenting itself to Lincoln in all its curvaceous glory. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of sweatpants that hugged her rear, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Lincoln was getting to the age where he was noticing girls, and a butt like that was becoming increasingly difficult not to notice. Sometimes he would sneak glances from the kitchen as she worked up a sweat, her sports bra struggling to contain her heaving breasts. Other times he would hang around on the couch looking into the master bedroom just to get a peek of her coming out of the shower, her cheeks flushed red from the steam while the towel wrapped around her covered the bare minimum. 

But as Lincoln gazed upon her sleeping form, this felt like something else entirely. It felt a little wrong. Someone with less mental fortitude might take advantage of her in a position like this. But he wouldn't try anything, would he? Of course not. Who would would want to sneak up behind her and squeeze those ample cheeks, bury their face in it, get lost in how soft it was... Who would want to do that? As if hearing his thoughts, Lincoln's mom stirred, causing him to recoil in a fight-or-flight response. But when all she did was change her position, jutting her butt up further and making it even more prominent, Lincoln felt his resolve diminish. It was like she was testing him. Just one squeeze wouldn't hurt, right? Just one, and then he would be satisfied.

Lincoln took a single step toward the couch, and then another. After what seemed like an eternity of inching toward his mother and gauging if she would wake up, Lincoln found himself face to face with his prize. Her ass and hips were right in front of him. Reaching out, Lincoln's hand started trembling as it got nearer to the target. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as if he were defusing a bomb, and then it happened. He made contact. The mission control inside his head erupted into cheering and jubilation as Lincoln's fingertips grasped onto his mom's fat ass. He marveled at how large and firm it was, how much fun it was to squeeze. He pinched her cheek, gave it a light slap, squeezed her as roughly as he could given the circumstances. Her butt responded in kind, jiggling a little bit with each manipulation.

Lincoln had his fun, but it was time to stop this. Right? Just one squeeze? And yet, despite all of the best intentions, he found his other hand moving on its own and grasping his mom's supple ass with as much force as the first. Torn between how fucked up this was and how much he was enjoying it, Lincoln was frozen in place. Despite his brain screaming at him to stop, Lincoln had to keep going. Driven mad with lust, he began massaging her ass with much more intensity, her cheeks swaying and crashing together with his movements. Lincoln cared less and less if she woke up or not, he just had to keep going. He was fondling his own mother's ass and couldn't stop. This was so wrong, but the worst part was that he hadn't had enough. Not yet.

His fingers traced their way upwards to the waistband of her sweatpants and wrapped his fingers around the elastic. Psyching himself up for what was to come, Lincoln's hands began their perilous descent. With each inch, each millimeter that Lincoln pulled down, he was rewarded with more and more of her flesh. He glimpsed the tiniest crack, the heavenly line that divided the hemispheres of her globe, and as he pulled on the material, he wondered what kind of...wait a second. Lincoln's jaw dropped open as he came to an incredible realization. His mom wasn't wearing panties.

Drool started pooling in the corner of his lip as Lincoln's heart beat faster and faster. This was it, he was convinced that he had to see this through. The promise of his mother's bare ass was all the motivation he needed to keep going. Sweating nervously, Lincoln pulled the sweatpants further and further down, and his mother's fat ass bulged out toward him, grateful to be freed from its imprisonment. The heaving mounds of flesh shone like a beacon, tantalizing him with their mere presence. He had to go further. Lincoln pressed a hand on either cheek and rubbed them in slow, sensual circles, the sweat on his mother's skin mingled with the sweat from his palms, causing her cheeks to appear shiny and wet in the afternoon sun.

This was it. Lincoln was on the precipice and was ready to make the leap. Summoning up every ounce of courage in his body, Lincoln started to spread his hands apart. He had a desperate hold on her cheeks and was dying to see what lay between them. Her shapely rump parted to either side and Lincoln's eyes traveled further and further down the valley amidst these two hills. And there, in a sea of cream colored flesh, the tiniest hue of pink was uncovered. Lincoln wished he had another arm to wipe the sweat from his brow and continue his work at the same time. The tiny circle of pink grew and grew as he spread her cheeks farther apart until he finally gazed upon her perfect asshole in all its magnificence. This was his crowning achievement. His Taj Mahal, his Mona Lisa, his-

"...mmf huh? Honey... is that you?" ABORT ABORT ABORT. Sirens blared in Lincoln's head as he abandoned his mission. Sprinting upstairs and diving into his room for cover, all he could do was bunker down and wait for his reckoning. He waited for it, waited...and...nothing? No sound, no fury, no "LINCOLN J. LOUD, YOU ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS HOME." He expected angry footsteps marching up the stairs to take him away, but the ones he did hear were slow and deliberate. Cowering on his bed, Lincoln heard a knock at the door.

The doorknob turned and Mrs. Loud let herself in. She had a look that expressed motherly concern and yet also a desire to be nonjudgmental. Sitting down at the foot of his bed and patting the spot to her side, she beckoned Lincoln over. Neither party knew exactly where to start, but Rita, being the responsible adult, found the words to begin. "Sweetie, it's natural to feel urges like this." She draped a hand over Lincoln to make him feel relaxed, only for him to tense up at her embrace. "You're a growing boy, and this is all part of the process." Lincoln noticed that his mom kept alluding to what happened without directly referencing it. He also noticed how flowery she smelled, and how infinitely close he was to her breasts. 

"God knows we've dealt with puberty five times over, although I have a little less experience with boys growing up, to be honest." Despite wanting to hear what she was saying, Lincoln found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than the way her chest swayed with each breath, with each word. How narrow her waist was and how much her hips widened out to her impeccable ass. As Lincoln honed in with laser precision on his mother's assets, the inevitable happened: a bulge started forming in his pants. Noticing what had begun, Lincoln quickly shifted his legs to hide his erection from view and prayed his mom didn't catch on. Oh no, this wasn't happening, was it? Was he really getting aroused by his own mother while she's giving "the talk"?

Unaware of Lincoln's predicament at first, Mrs. Loud was doing her best to explain all the intricacies of his overactive hormones and the pubescent changes his body would undergo. The usual assurances she had given to her daughters served as a good foundation, and she only had to change the pronouns and omit the part about going bra shopping to make things relevant. Halfway through an explanation of "new body hair", she noticed Lincoln shifting around in his seat and then saw why he was so uncomfortable. Apparently, certain parts of his body had already gotten the memo about maturing, and took on the job admirably. To call him "her little boy" would be an understatement at this point. The tent in his pants was becoming a distracting sight for Mrs. Loud, and she started to fumble with her words.

"I know things can be hard -- I mean difficult -- at this age, but if there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to come to me. Your problems might feel enormous, but I'm your mother. Put your enormous problem in my hands and let me take care of it. I promise you won't regret coming for me, er...I mean, coming to me for help." Mrs. Loud's cheeks turned a light shade of pink after hearing her own words and how they might be misconstrued. Both of the people on the bed were blushing nervously. And so, being the more mature of the two, Mrs. Loud stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Finally separated by the thin layer of plywood, they both let out a sigh of relief. Lincoln was glad that it was over; he didn't get in trouble for what happened, and now he could talk to his mom whenever he had questions. It was a win-win! Now if he could just get rid of this erection...

On the other side of the door, Mrs. Loud was leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Why was she so flustered? Why was she acting like some ditzy schoolgirl? She couldn't bring herself to admit that it was because of Lincoln, that would be a bridge too far. But even shutting her eyes tightly and shaking her head, she couldn't escape the memory of his impressive bulge, straining against its cotton prison, aching to get out. Begging for release. The thought of giving her son that release made her knees weak. Mrs. Loud tried to stand resolute. She couldn't want him. She didn't want him. Right? A honking sound brought her back to reality. Oh good, Lori was home with the kids. They could sit down together and have a normal dinner and she could put these thoughts out of her mind.

A mass of arms and legs resembling the Loud children stampeded into the kitchen, throwing the grocery bags onto the counter and greeting their mom before rushing into their respective rooms. With a quiet, contented confusion, Mrs. Loud smiled and got to work. Leni was in charge of picking out the groceries today, and the results were as haphazard as anyone would have expected. Looking at the mishmash of food before her, Rita racked her brain trying to find a recipe that fit the ingredients. She pulled a cucumber out of a grocery bag and examined it, feeling the weighty vegetable in her hand. Cucumbers would be nice in the summer heat. Reaching for the next item, she picked up a similar looking vegetable. Zucchinis. Hmm, Mrs. Loud thought for a minute. Grilled zucchinis and cucumber salad would make for a nice dinner. She just noticed that these were... these were pretty big specimens. Holding the two phallic objects in her hand, Rita compared them side by side. The cucumber was thinner and longer but the zucchini had much more girth. She wondered how Lincoln would-

Nope. Do not finish that thought, Rita told herself. Fruitlessly attempting to take this imaginary size competition out of her head, she looked for the next ingredient. Hot dogs. Excellent. Almost as an afterthought, she assigned the hot dogs and zucchinis to be chopped up and grilled outside. Desperately trying to find something in this grocery bag that wouldn't remind her of her son's genitals, she found the dessert Leni had chosen. Chocolate covered frozen bananas, standing proudly, defiantly erect in her face. This can't be real, Rita thought. Someone was playing a cosmic joke on her. There's no way she was going to serve her family a meal of penis shaped foods.

Mrs. Loud brought a tray out to the backyard, about to serve her family a meal of penis shaped foods. Her husband and ten daughters were sitting down, with the younger children situated around a tiny plastic table and everyone else at a larger wooden picnic table. Mr. Loud scratched his head, noticing his son was absent. He walked inside and shouted, "Lincoln! Dinner's ready! Get down here!" After a bit of fumbling around, Lincoln ran downstairs and was about to take his usual seat at the kid's table when he noticed there wasn't any room. Between his five younger sisters, there just wasn't another spot available for him. 

"Hey mom, I know what I said about not being mature enough to sit at the grown ups table. Can I just take my plate to the kitchen?" Lincoln asked. 

Mrs. Loud quickly looked around and saw an empty seat on her left. Wanting to be around him, but not wishing to make her intentions obvious, she did her best bring this up casually. "Honey, I think with the little talk we had today, you deserve another chance. Lynn's staying over at a friend's house tonight and won't be home, so come sit over here next to your mother." She managed to say all of this in her usual warm, motherly tone, all the while sweating profusely on the inside. Lincoln put on a determined smile and sat down, eager to show how much he's grown. Mrs. Loud was eager to find out.

Almost immediately, things took a turn for the strange. Lincoln sat down next to his mom and felt some foreign object tickle his feet. Lincoln snuck a quick glance underneath the picnic table and saw that while his mom was turned to the right, talking to Lori about how her day was going, one of her feet had slipped off her sandals and made its way over to him. Her bare toes were playfully caressing his own feet, drawing little circles on his skin. It was an odd gesture of affection, but Lincoln didn't want to interrupt the two ladies' conversation to bring it up. Those sort of outbursts were something children did, not responsible grown ups. Lincoln dug into his plate and hoped that things would resolve themselves. They did not. Over the course of the meal, Mrs. Loud's toes worked their way up from Lincoln's feet, traveling up his leg and stroked his knee. The delicate feeling of her petite toes fluttering against his sensitive skin sent laughing fits throughout the boy. He shoved more hot dog into his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Whether unconsciously or not, Mama Loud continued her onslaught on her poor son. When she was finally satisfied with his knee, her toes pressed ever forward, applying gentle caresses to Lincoln's inner thigh. This sudden intrusion caused him to slam his hands on the wooden picnic table in shock, making everyone's plates jump. The conversations around him all screeched to a halt as everyone stopped what they were doing. Lincoln could feel a seven pairs of eyes bearing down on him, including Mrs. Loud's, but her feet never ceased rubbing his thigh. Lincoln scrambled for an excuse and settled on saying, "Sorry, I felt an ant crawling up my leg." Gradually, everyone returned to their dinner and quickly forgot the outburst even occurred. 

Why was this happening? Lincoln had to ask himself this question, groping around in his mind for an answer. This wasn't about sex, at least he didn't think so. Why would his mom be so open about talking to him earlier if she was just going to tease him like this? It must be intentional, he reassured himself. She must not notice what's happening. Seemingly satisfied with this reasoning, Lincoln realized he still had a problem. Regardless of her intentions, sexual or not, her toes were making their way inside the inner cuff of his shorts and heading in a very lewd direction. Lincoln grit his teeth in anticipation for what came next, his grip tightening on his utensils, threatening to snap his metal fork in two. The worst part was that despite all the voices in Lincoln's head telling him otherwise, he was getting excited by this. A small bulge started growing in his pants, and he feared for his life what would happen next.

The nanosecond that Mrs. Loud's painted toes made contact with the inch of fabric above his erection, Lincoln shot up as if he'd been electrocuted. Yelping out a quick "MAY I BE EXCUSED I'M NOT HUNGRY," and not even waiting for an answer, Lincoln bolted into the house and into his room, slamming the door closed. This second outburst of the night surprised his family, with Mr. Loud tut-tutting his son.

"I guess he wasn't ready after all," he said, and returned to his dinner.

"I guess not," Rita responded, just barely concealing the disappointment in her voice.

After dinner, the Loud family went off to their separate rooms to relax. Mrs. Loud, feeling a little more than disappointed after what happened at the picnic table, put together a plan that would definitely catch someone's attention. Announcing to no one in particular that she was going to work out, Rita walked into the master bedroom, shut the door behind her, and slipped into something more aerobic. Unhooking her bra and throwing it onto the bed, she selected a gray sports bra from her collection and squeezed into it, enjoying the safe, somewhat constricting feeling. More than anything, Rita loved how the sports bra made her boobs look. The restrictive design of the brassiere pushed her breasts together, giving her a satisfying amount of cleavage. 

Mrs. Loud pulled her shorts down, making her cheeks jiggle as they were freed from their internment. She briefly enjoyed the freedom that came with being bottomless before picking out a very special article of clothing. Held in her hands was a neon pink strip of fabric, lascivious in its sheer lack of material. She picked this thong specifically for Lincoln. She wanted it to captivate him, entrance him. Rita blushed heavily at the thought of bewitching her son, and her expression became even more decadent when she slid the g-string on. Its cloying embrace was all around her, covering her aroused sex with the flimsiest amount of modesty.

She reached into her wardrobe and picked out a particularly flattering pair of black yoga pants. Her husband had bestowed upon her endless amounts of compliments for them in the past and she hoped it would have the same effect on her intended audience. Mrs. Loud pulled the form fitting fabric over her butt and wide hips, causing the material to stretch and conform to her shape, becoming slightly transparent in the process. Her fair white skin was nearly visible contrasted against the black fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination. She brought her yoga pants just above her waist and let the material go, causing it to snap against her skin. Rita threw on a loose fitting white t-shirt cutoff at the midriff to complete the look, her navel and flat stomach peeking out underneath. 

Walking out of her bedroom radiating an aura of pure sex, Mrs. Loud felt supremely confident. She popped in her exercise mixtape on full blast and got to work. From his room, Lincoln could hear music blaring downstairs and he instantly recognized the synthy, bass heavy dance music as the mixtape his mom put on when she worked out. Although he had promised to swear off peeping on her, the temptation was proving too strong. He would catch a quick glimpse on his way to the bathroom. That'd be it. Lincoln set down his comic book and casually walked out of his room, scanning the living room for his mother while trying to look natural. The subtle flash of hot pink was all it took for Lincoln to blow his cover. Diving onto the floor with his eyes above the railings, he laid there mystified by the sight of her g-string swaying back and forth with his mother's movements. Her supple ass flexing and bouncing in time to the beat as she stretched. 

Mrs. Loud saw her son perving on her from upstairs and grinned. She was eager to put on a show. Rita widened her stance and brought her hands up in the air before bending over, touching the ground and putting her ass on full display. Lincoln sucked in air out of shock upon seeing her ass; the black material hugged her body tightly and accentuated her curves, with the pink g-string looking like a ribbon on the greatest present of all time. Beads of sweat were dripping freely down his face. He felt like his cock might lift him off the ground. "Hi, sweetie." Mrs. Loud looked over and greeted her son in the most deceptively innocent way possible.

Lincoln shot up and tried to respond as if he hadn't just pitched a tent. "I uh.. Hi mom," was the best he could muster.

"What's wrong, honey? You look a little tense," she observed, faking a little concern for dramatic effect. "Come down here and stretch with your mother. We'll work all those kinks out." Lincoln made his way downstairs, each step laden with apprehension. He had no idea what was waiting for him when he got to the bottom. Rita, on the other hand, loved how events were playing out. She felt like a gift had been left on her doorstep. He was quickly whisked away by his mother's embrace and brought to the living room. The music had an intoxicating beat, the bass pounding in Lincoln's chest. He found himself adopting the same wide stance he had seen earlier, only this time he felt two soft objects resting on his head. He looked up to see his mother standing behind him, her chest sticking out conspicuously forward.

"Let's start with some basic stretches," she suggested with a smile, to which Lincoln quietly acquiesced. Mrs. Loud brought her son's arms up to his sides and swung his arm down across his body to touch his opposite foot. Coming back up, they repeated the motion for his other side. The couple went on like this for a few moments, with Lincoln becoming keenly aware of all the tiny touches and caresses that his mother was giving him. As they stretched together, he felt his mother Wrapping her fingers around his, touching his arms, his stomach, his thighs. All the while, her breasts were pressed firmly against Lincoln's back and he could've swore he felt two taut nubs poking him against the fabric. 

"You're a natural, sweetie," Mrs. loud whispered in his ear. "Can you help me with this next position? I can't seem to get the technique down." She took Lincoln's hand and guided him behind her. Rita put her legs together and spread Lincoln's for more balance. Then Mrs. Loud bent over, her head nearly touching her knees, with her arms nearly making it to her toes but stopping just short because because of her bust. "This is what I mean, honey. I have the flexibility, but not the reach. Maybe that's where you can come in?" Lincoln would have agreed in a heartbeat but his voice was caught in his throat. When Mrs. Loud bent over, she pressed her ass firmly against his crotch, teasing out a surging erection in the boy. So much blood had rushed into his penis that he felt lightheaded.

Without a word, Lincoln reached over his mom's back and put his hands near her shoulder blades. Rita bit her lip, loving the sensation of her son touching her like this. She wiggled her hips against his flagpole and giggled. "You okay over there?" Lincoln had to see this through. He applied pressure to his hands, pressing down on Mrs. Loud and making her hands lower farther and farther. Doing so caused his body to nearly lift off the ground, with his erection nearly impaling Mrs. Loud between her cheeks. Lincoln's boner was nearly penetrating her at this point, separated by the thinnest fabrics on either side. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, drinking in the moment. "Alllllmost there," she told her son, and Lincoln had to agree. Any more of this torture and they'd have an accident on their hands. 

Mrs. Loud started bouncing her hips back and forth, pretending to get more leverage but simply wanting to stimulate Lincoln more and more. With each bounce, his member swung out and crashed back against her. A faint clapping sound of fabric against fabric could be heard with each backwards thrust. Rita's womanhood was gushing with excitement at this point; she couldn't believe how close she was to cumming. Just a little more and...and... "Oooohh!" Mrs. Loud cried out as the two of them fell over onto the ground. The two of them were laying on the floor, trying to catch their breath. 

Lincoln quickly dismounted himself and left, his awkward erection forcing him to waddle up the stairs. Rita's laughter at his predicament belied a mixture of a few other emotions. For one, she felt a little bad for him. What just happened wasn't exactly playing fair. She also felt a little angry at herself for how much of a thrill that was. But most of all, she wished one of them had just taken that step over the line into forbidden territory -- she wanted the ripping and tearing of clothes and the animalistic rutting that she craved. Rita began drooling at the thought of her son pumping his thick member in and out of her, feeling his balls slap against her, his hands gripping her waist tightly as he neared climax...

Hours passed as evening turned to night. Most people in the Loud house were either sleeping already or just about to. Mrs. Loud laid in bed with her husband, but her thoughts were exclusively on the other man in her life. Images and memories of Lincoln swam through her mind unabated. She loved how his stiff member felt as it crashed against her hips like a siege weapon assaulting her castle. She loved how cute and nervous he looked when she tried to get his attention under the dinner table. But most of all, Rita loved how bold Lincoln was in that first encounter. How he had asserted himself as she slept, exploring her body all in the name of discovery. Lincoln took what he wanted. Mrs. Loud only wished she had caught on sooner and feigned sleep to see how far Lincoln would've gone. Rita wasn't sure if the night's events would have escalated as far as they did without that pivotal first exploration. She desperately wanted to return the favor.

"Hey honey..." a voice intruded her thoughts, its owner being the man she shared her bed with. Mr. Loud gently rubbed his fingers up and down his forearm, his eyes nakedly expressing his desire for intimacy. On any other occasion, she would've jumped his bones right there. Rita wasn't shy around her husband when it came to her high sex drive, it was one of the reasons why their house was so crowded. But tonight things were different, and she simply wasn't in the mood for him. Without speaking, she brushed his hand away. Thinking this was all part of the game, Mr. Loud tried his luck a second and third time, becoming bolder with each grope and caress. "C'mon Rita, it's been forever since we..." First he reached over and cupped her ass, squeezing her like a piece of meat. Then he reached for her top and pulled it down, trying to expose her breasts. 

Things were taking a turn for the worse. When Mrs. Loud's whispered refusals weren't enough, she raised her voice to nearly a shout. "No!" her declination could not have been clearer. Mr. Loud had disappointment painted on his face, clear as day. A few eternally long seconds pass before he stands up and announces to the room that he's "getting some water". Rita stares at the stucco pattern on the ceiling, wishing that the tiny pinpricks of light peering through was the actual night sky. Mrs. Loud knows exactly where her husband is going. They don't have a refrigerator upstairs. A bedroom door upstairs opens and then closes, leaving the house silent.

Mrs. Loud wished things were different. They could be. As wrong as it was, she wanted to see Lincoln tonight. She could. Her brain was swimming in a cocktail of doubt and desire, but Rita still found herself getting out of bed, walking upstairs, and standing right outside of Lincoln's room, her hand hovering over the doorknob. Gulping down her fears, she turned the handle and opened the door. Rita took a single step into Lincoln's room and her bare foot squeaked against the floorboard. She cursed the dilapidation of her house as Lincoln stirred under the covers. "M-mom, is that you?"

"Yes sweetie, it's me." Mrs. Loud had to play the hand she was dealt. 

"Isn't it really late? What's going on?" Lincoln's voice had a hint of concern to it.

"I want to ask you something." Rita Loud closed the door and walked over to her son. She sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned Lincoln over just like before. With some hesitation, he joined her. "Honey, have you ever wanted something that you knew was wrong, but wanted it all the same?" Lincoln blushed a little, remembering his stunt that afternoon with them on the couch. He nodded his head. "Your mother is confused about what she wants right now. I was hoping you could clear things up for me." Rita took her hand and placed it gently on Lincoln's thigh.

Lincoln asked a question, beginning to understand where this conversation was heading. "Wh-what is it that you want, exactly?" Beads of sweat collected at his temples, but strangely, he felt more in control of the situation of the two. Mrs. Loud's body language was drawn inward, feeling vulnerable and exposed. He placed his hand on top of his mother's and gave it a squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from Mrs. Loud. "I can't help you unless you tell me what you want." His words grew in confidence, with that last question posed more as a confident flirt than a nervous utterance.

That was all the encouragement that Rita needed. With a surprising amount of agility, Mrs. Loud kicked one leg out, swung it over Lincoln's lap, and pushed him down all in one motion. In a blur of legs and arms, she found herself on top of Lincoln, her breasts pressing against his bare chest and their faces mere inches apart. Both mother and son were panting heavily. "I think you know exactly what I want." Mrs. Loud purred in Lincoln's ear as she ground her hips against the bulge in his underwear. 

Lincoln was caught completely off guard and allowed Rita to make the crucial first move, but he wasn't going to take that lying down. Figuratively speaking, at least. He reached up and pulled his mother's head down for a kiss, the feeling of their lips interlocking shooting fireworks off in Rita's head. This was it. This was exactly what she wanted right now, what she needed. They had taken the plunge. Rita pressed her tongue against his pursed lips and Lincoln granted her entrance. Their tongues wrestled in a bout of passion, rolling and crashing against each other in a lustful display. The couple moaned openly into each other's mouths, totally unconcerned about the noise they were making. All the while, Rita's hips massaged his crotch, thrusting up and down along the length of his pole. Lincoln was in heaven. To his mind, nothing could top this feeling. He was about to be proven otherwise.

Rita stopped her undulations for a brief moment, causing Lincoln to pull away in confusion. He felt her fingers brush against his bare skin as she yanked his underwear off and positioned herself over him. Rita brought a hand to her own waist and drew her panties to the side, presenting her glistening moist womanhood to her son. "Are you ready, baby?" she asked Lincoln, although the question could have easily been reflected back at her. Was she ready? Pushing aside all of her doubt, Lincoln's expression filled with determination and adoration as he mouthed the word "Yes". Hearts could've formed in her pupils, Rita was so absolutely in love with him in this moment. She brought her hips down, and in one swift motion engulfed his boyhood with her dripping sex.

A rhythmic creaking of bed springs reverberated off the walls of Lincoln's room. His model airplanes had started swinging back and forth, the room was moving that much. The ecstatic moaning from before devolved into panting and grunting as Rita bounced up and down on Lincoln's cock. The first thrust sent Lincoln right up to the brink of paradise and he almost blacked out from the sensory overload. But Lincoln was determined to see this through to the end, regardless of how hard Rita was making things.

Her hips and ass generated so much torque that with each bounce, he feared his pelvis might shatter. The trade off was worth every ounce of mild discomfort. Rita's walls felt tight and slick around his member, each thrust feeling like an endless falling sensation as he plunged deeper and deeper into her warm pussy. It seemed like every few minutes she would throw her head back in pleasure and a warm rush of her cum would splash all over his waist. This was becoming way too much for Lincoln, and he noticed another feeling welling up inside him. A strange, warm sensation originating at his core, spreading outward to his balls and traveling up his shaft to the head of his penis. He had to say something. "R-Rita!" dispensing with the useless formality of the past, Lincoln called his mother by her name, snapping her back into reality. "I...it feels like something's happening!"

There wasn't even a debate. This was going to happen, consequences be damned. "It's okay honey, just let it happen! I'm here for you!" And with those last words of encouragement, Rita went in for a final kiss, plunging her tongue deep into Lincoln's mouth as his cock thrusted into her pussy. An enormous orgasm wracked her body, and her walls clamped down like a vice onto Lincoln's manhood. Lincoln wrapped his arms around his mother in a tight embrace as he fell of the edge of oblivion. His cock pumped load after load of cum inside her pussy, painting her insides with his seed, as he let off an animalistic moan right into Rita's mouth. Lincoln's body was on fire as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, and Rita did everything she could to make it better for him. The muscles of her pussy contracted with each spurt, milking Lincoln's cock dry.

They stayed in this position, connected at the sex, for some time. It took a few moments for the couple to catch their breath, although neither party was in a hurry to leave. Mrs. Loud rolled onto her back and basked in the afterglow, loving the warm feeling Lincoln gave her. She looked up at the stucco ceiling and was amazed at how different the night sky looked from this perspective. Without taking her eyes off the stars, she said, "That was incredible Lincoln. Thank you." Expecting some small acknowledgement but receiving none, she turned to see her lover passed out from exhaustion. Rita smiled and drew the sheets over the both of them. One final, loving thought ran through her head that night.

"You're going to make a wonderful father."


End file.
